A Twist Of Fate
by ZookieAnime
Summary: When Kyoko ends up with a rather large problem on her hands she trys to keep it secret but when she tells Ren, he comes up with a rather good solution. And an offer she cannot refuse...   Lots of fluffiness
1. Bad News?

This Is my first fan fic, so I'm sorry if it's bad :P. This Chapter is very short the, others will be longer I just wanted it to be a little bit more dramatic.

**Akiko: "Well..."**

**Kasumi: "Well what?...Don't give me that look!"**

**Akiko: "Say it!"**

**Kasumi: "ergh...!"**

**Akiko: "KASUMI!"**

**Kasumi: "Fine, fine. I don't own skip beat or any of its characters..." -Mumbling- "If I did there'd be a second season!"**

The man gently lowered himself into the chair beside him and let out a deep sigh.

"Oh love" the woman standing beside him, placed her hands on his shoulders.

He could feel the warmth of her hands gently soothing his skin, but it couldn't take away the pain he was feeling.

"What should we do?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"We have to tell Kyoko..."

He let out another deep sigh and lowered his head into his hands. He felt a prang of guilt run through his heart.

"You have to go" the woman said in a low calm voice.

He took in a deep breath "And you?"

"What do you think?... I won't leave you. You know that. You can't do this alone... Of course I'll come with you"

He raised his head to the woman beside him and gave her a pity full smile.

He knew he had to go. _Kyoko is a strong girl, she can take care of herself_ he thought

...

Swinging her bag in one arm and following the motion with the other Kyoko strolled down the street happily humming to herself.

She was extremely happy, because today for the first time someone had thanked her for helping them. Not that people didn't usually but this woman Didn't try to humiliate her, Nor did she degrade her for being part of the Love Me department.A big grin spread across her face as she recalled what the woman had said to her._ "We've all got to start somewhere. And I can see that you're giving it your all, that's what counts!"_

After stopping to drop her bike off in the repair garage (it really needed new brake pads and the tyres where staring to wear down), she continued on her daily route back home.

Once she reached the house she swiftly swung open the door and slipped off her shoes. Placing her bag at the bottom of the stairs she walked through the house to find her landlords. All of the happiness was blown away and replaced by a rush of worry. As she saw Taisho with his head lowered in his hands and Okami standing behind him.

She gave the couple a worried stare. "What's wrong?" she asked automatically. _How insensitive stupid me!_ She thought. But she couldn't think of anything else to say, she'd never seen Taisho like this before.

Okami raised her head to look at the young woman standing in the door way "come and sit down dear..." she lowered her gaze "We have some bad news".


	2. The Bad News

**Sorry about the first chapter the punctuation was a bit off :S Also Sorry for the short chapter too this one should be longer XD I know that Okami is a bit out of character but she needed to be XD Please Review I want to know what people think :D**

**Akiko: "Hey Kasumi!"**

**Kasumi: "what?"**

**Akiko: "did you know what my name can mean; Bright child, sparkle child or autumn child?" :D**

**Kasumi: "No I didn't know that. Fascinating" -.-**

**Akiko: "Do you want to know what yours means?" **

**Kasumi: "What is it..." **

**Akiko: "Mist... Haha... Maybe in another life you where a Sprinkler!" XD**

**Kasumi: *sigh* -.-**

She cautiously walked across the room and silently lowered herself into the chair opposite them. She could feel herself trembling. _What's wrong? _She wanted to ask but her lips wouldn't move, the look on Taisho's face kept them silent. _This doesn't look good. _Taisho was usually such a strong man. She had never seen him like this before. He looked so. So... Sad. No sad was no where enough to describe he emotion she could feel surrounding him, it was more... Devastated.

Kyoko raised her eyes to meet okami's.

It was like a dagger through her heart, Kyoko's distressed expression. She lowered her head to Taisho's "Do you want me to tell her?" She asked soothing her hand over his shoulder. The man didn't reply, his head didn't lift from his hands. His whole body was frozen.

The woman let out a silent sigh and brought her head up allowing her eyes to meet Kyoko's. "Taisho's mother is very sick. The doctors..." She took a deep breath and glanced down at the man in front of her, seeing no change in his expression she continued "The doctors say they don't know how much longer she has." She could feel Taisho's whole body stiffen. She lightly squeezed his shoulder in reassurance "So... we're going to go and take care of her. Which means, that we might be gone a long time" _How Long Weeks? Months? Years?_ "And... We, we're going to have to close the restaurant" Kyoko's heart stopped.

Taisho Never Talked much about his family, But she always saw him as being so caring and he always wanted kyoko to try her best. He hated it when people did things hearth heartedly, he said that if you where going to do something you had to give it your all. But now his mother was sick and they were going to leave. He was going to take care of his mother. She let out a weak smile. _He really is a caring person. _

"I'm sorry dear but that means your room won't be ours to rent out anymore. I'm sorry" She said shaking her head.

Kyoko felt her body stiffen but she knew that they had to leave. She shook her head "No. Don't be, this isn't your fault. You have to go." She stood up from her seat and walked over to the couple. Taisho slowly got to his feet and bowed his head "thank you. Kyoko"

"I'll miss you" she said forcing a smile across her face trying to fight back her tears.

"We'll miss you too dear."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kyoko spent the rest of the next day in an unbreakable trance. She would miss Taisho and Okami but she had to look for a new apartment to rent. _What if I can't afford an apartment? _She paid Taisho and Okami by working for them and she was like family to them so she got her room quite cheaply And when she was with Sho she had two jobs but now she had LME too so she wouldn't have the time to hold down two jobs and work for LME everyday it was just impossible!

"Kyoko..."

"KYOKOOO!"

Kyoko was snapped out of her dazed as a frantic hand flailed in front of her of her face. Kyoko ran a hand over the back of her head "Oh. Ha-ha... Sorry Moko-san"

With her hands on her hips Kanae shook her head "Kyoko you've been cleaning the same spot for 20 minutes now! What's up with you?"

"Oh it's nothing really Moko" Kyoko let a big grin spread across her face. _I can't tell her, it will just put her in an awkward position, and she'll feel like she had to help me. That wouldn't be fair. _

"Okay... Then get cleaning, or are you going to make me wash them all!"

"SORRY Moko-San!" Kyoko immediately shot up and started washing the windows with an unnatural speed and an expression of sheer determination.

Kanae smiled, _that's more like Mogami-sa._ But something still felt amiss, _Kyoko never takes a job half-heartedly, but before she didn't even look like she cared about our assignment._ "Kyoko" Kanae had a stern voice.

Kyoko had a puzzled expression "Yes, Moko-san?"

"What's wrong Kyoko?" Kanae had the same stern expression.

"Haha... It's nothing really. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

Kanae gave the ginger haired girl a worried stare. _Why won't you tell me Kyoko?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	3. Good Bye

**HI everyone, thanks for reading my fanfic XD please review :) **

**Akiko: "Hey Kasumi?"**

**Kasumi: "What Akiko?"**

**Akiko: "why do you have a girl's name when you're a boy?" :S**

**Kasumi: *sigh* "I don't know it's just a name, I suppose you can give a boy a girl's name and vice versa" **

**Akiko: "Haha. Maybe your parents thought you were a girl!"**

**Kasumi: -No reply-**

**Akiko: *gasp* "Maybe you're not a really a boy!" :O**

**Kasumi: *sigh* -.-**

Four days had passed since Taisho and Okami had told her they were leaving, and now they really had. Kyoko stood in the door way of the house. It looked so empty. It didn't feel like home anymore. It just felt like she was staring into giant empty boxes. All of the tables and chairs had gone so the bar almost looked like a usual sitting room and the counter just looked like a small kitchen at the side of the large room. The place just looked so lonely.

Kyoko had packed up everything she had (not that she had very much, all she was carrying where her clothes, and two very neatly folded posters, one which pictured Sho the one man she hated most in the world and on the other Ren.). So with a sizeably small suit case in one hand and an envelope in the other, she took a step back. She was standing outside the front door. She allowed her eyes to fall upon the hallway way one last time and with a sigh closed the door behind her. She swiftly locked the door and dropped the key through the letter box. Taking a deep breath she spun round and took a few steps away from the restaurant.

She looked down at the envelope in her hand, remembering what Okami had said to her just before they left. _"In hear is all our details, new home address, email, phone number. Don't hesitate to contact us. We'll write to you of course!... Good bye dear" _And after a long embrace from them both, they were gone.

Her heart filled with sadness as she stared back at the restaurant. But she had to look forward. She was an actress now not a waitress. Taisho and Okami, she could still talk to them whenever she wanted! But she would miss them...

A gentle breeze blew against her cheeks it was cool and there was an absence of traffic. It was the perfect summer's day. _This won't be so bad._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"M...og...ami...-San"

"M...og...ami...-Sannn..."

"Mmm..." Kyoko sleepily lifted her head. Her heart stopped fast in her chest. "Tsur... Tsuraga-san!" she sat up in shock. "What are you doing here?" she looked extremely puzzled.

"I was going to ask you the same question" he said raising an eyebrow.

"wha...?" Then it hit her, she was still in the office at LME. Lory had asked her to organise Ren's schedule for the upcoming week. He was testing her at all her abilities to see what she could and couldn't do, but so far he had failed with finding a couldn't. So to be precise she was in Yashiro's office.

_I must have fallen asleep!_

She took a quick glance around the room "Argh... Sorry! I-I was setting your weeks schedule and well Yashiro-san had all of your appointments so I came here, because Lory asked me to and..."

Ren clasped a hand over his mouth to hide a chuckle. He forgot how cute she was when she was flustered. A light blush spread across kyoko's cheeks. "It's ok Mogami-San, I was only curious" he said teasingly. Kyoko looked back at him shyly. "But what are you doing here at ten o'clock at night?"

_It's that late! What should I do? I don't have anywhere to go!_

"err..." she started "I was just..." She looked around puzzled.

Ren had an amused look across his face "Come on, I'll drive you home"

"B-But..."

"It's okay. It's on the way to my apartment anyway." He smiled.

_That's not the problem, I can't go home._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Before she knew it Kyoko was standing outside the restaurant in the dim lamp light._ Why did I go with him? I didn't have to. I could have made up an excuse. _She turned her back to the restaurant and walked the opposite way down the street.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ren Stirred in his bed. He couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about what happened when he dropped Kyoko off.

"_Good night Mogami-San"_

"_Good night Tsuraga-San" _

She got out of the car and closed the door behind her, not looking back. Then she just stood there staring at the restaurant. She didn't make an approach to the door instead, Ren could have sworn that when he drove off she turned and walked the other way.

_Why? Has she had an argument with her landlord?_

"Hmm" It was already Ten Thirty when he dropped her off so he saw no reason as to why she would want to stay out and presides she never seemed like the kind of person that would want to stay out late. He knew that Kyoko wouldn't bother other people with her problems but that made him worry even more. "Kyoko...?"

_Maybe I'm over thinking things_

*Sigh*


	4. A Silver Car

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed :) Sorry for the silly mistakes they should all be sorted now XD (114,482 yen is equal to £900)**

**Kasumi: "Akiko what are you doing?" **

**-No reply-**

**Kasumi: "Akiko?"**

**Akiko: "Ah ha, done!"**

**Kasumi: -Blank expression- "It's a pen attached to a note pad... By a piece of string" -.-**

**Akiko: "haha, I'm a genius! I'm so going to sell this off as an invention!"**

**Kasumi: "You know that's already been Invented... If you can even call it an invention" **

**Akiko: *pouts* "I've never seen one before"**

**Kasumi: "ever been to Barclays, NatWest, HSBC?"**

**Akiko: "Haha, oh Yeah..."**

Kyoko walked into LME the next morning looking like death she was so tired, her body just wouldn't listen to her. Everything she picked up she dropped, and she kept tripping over her own feet. She had already got -20 points and it was still the morning. Kotonami-San was off shooting a new production in outside of Tokyo for the day so she had no one to help her pull herself together and unfortunately her manager Sawara-san had gone with her (Lory had appointed him as both of their managers.)

She was dozily walking down the corridor of LME to the office to drop off the paper work for the production of Dark Moon, which they were still shooting. And she was supposed to be at the shoot next week!

_What do I do? I have to find somewhere. I know I'll go to the housing agency tonight, there has to be some cheep 1 bedroom apartments!_

BAM!

Kyoko had walked straight into someone. Her papers flew up into the air and where cascading down all around her. "SORRY!" She shouted in surprise. "I wasn't looking where I was going" Kyoko got to her knees and started frantically grabbing for the papers (which were now spread round a small section of the corridor.)

To her surprise the gentleman knelt down in front of her and started to help her gather them up. The voice replied in a rather amused tone "It's okay, it was my fault too."

She raised her head and her eyes widened in shock as her eyes locked onto his.

"Tsur-Tsuraga-san! Sorry I-I"

"Its okay" He chuckled "You've already said you where sorry" He stood up and held out the papers to her. She pushed herself up and got to her feet. He handed her the papers and smiled.

"Thank you" Kyoko lowered her head in an attempt to hide the rose blush that was spreading over her cheeks.

But of course Ren noticed. _At least I have some effect on her too. _He smiled to himself. She really did look so cute!

The two of them had gone totally unaware of the other man standing next to Ren. Who was now going a rather peculiar shade of red just from watching the way these two reacted around each other.

_How can they be so oblivious of one another?_

Yashiro pushed his classes to the crook of his nose and let out a muffled *cough* and cleared his throat "Well Ren, I have to get to a meeting so why don't you help Ms. Mogami with those papers and I'll see you later." Ren stared back blankly at the man while Yashiro raised an eyebrow and titled his head in Kyoko's direction. Ren's eyes fell down to the girl standing in front of him. Her head was still lowered and she was shuffling her feet. "BYE!" Yashiro shouted back as he walked down the corridor.

Kyoko shuffled the papers around in her arms a bit (They were starting to get quite heavy now, after all she was carrying a pile that almost stacked up to her chin.)

"Sorry, excuse me" she mumbled quietly. She could never get her words out properly when she was around him. _Why? Why does this happen every time I see him? _Why did he have this effect on her?

Taking a step back Ren said quietly "Oh, Sorry"

"T-thank you" Kyoko muttered, now straining from the weight. Then suddenly she felt an arm swoop down and bush against hers. Before she had time to realise what was going on she saw Ren walking merrily along side her with a stack of papers in his arms and a big grin across his face. "Tsuraga-san!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"You looked like you where struggling" Ren's eyes softened and he gave her his gentlemanly smile.

"NO. Tsuraga-san. You can't I have to do all of my tasks by myself" she said sternly.

"Mogami-San. It's fine" Ren said *sighing* slightly.

Kyoko all of a sudden got very agitated and her aura became very dark, everyone else in the hallway back off sensing an unnaturally evil power. But Ren who was rather used to this by now just kept a blank expression as if to say _"you're not going to win this". _"TSURAGA-SAN! You were the one who told me not to except help from you no matter how kindly you offered it!"

"Yes. That's because you were getting used to how Love Me operated, but now I know that you always give everything you're all!" He said blankly with a matter of fact tone.

"Not everything" She muttered.

"What?" Ren asked looking rather puzzled.

Kyoko *sighed* and turned her face from him ignoring his question.

Ren turned his face toward her. He could see that she was sad, that much would have been obvious to anyone. Her head was low_. She looks so tired_. He had to restrain himself from just dropping the papers where he was and wrapping his arms around her. _That wouldn't help her_. _That would just make me feel better. What a selfish thought._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later that evening once Kyoko had finished her task's for LME for the day and she was making her way to the housing agents. It was just a little further from where Taisho and okami's restaurant was. She began to pick up her pace as she walked past the old Darumaya, She didn't want to think about that right now. She had tried to get in touch with Taisho and okami the previous evening but they hadn't answered, she just assumed that they would have been at the hospital or too busy taking care of his mother.

Fortunately Ren had a photo shoot until six o'clock this evening so she didn't have to worry about him trying to drive her home. She admitted that she could have come up with an excuse but it was too hard for her to refuse him.

Kyoko came to a halt when she got to the housing agents. Looking at the price she *gasped* "114,482 yen a month!" There was no way she could afford that! And that was bordering on the cheapest. She knew that this was the expensive part of Tokyo but that much! She began to realise how she took living at the Darumaya for granted, she paid them off by working for them some evenings and she was like family so she didn't have to pay so much. It was going to become like when she had rented the apartment for her and Sho. Though then she had two jobs but now she only worked at LME (which she didn't get paid much for because it was a department for her benefit, although Sawara-san did give her petty cash every now and again.) and she had school now too! She didn't have time for a job that would give her a decent enough wage. _Maybe I'll have to give acting school up? Or working at LME? No I can't do that!_

*sigh*_ what am I going to do?_

She hung her head low and was completely oblivious to the rather flashy silver sports car approaching.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	5. A Short Embrace

**HI. Sorry about my story its going a bit everywhere, I'm finding it a bit hard to get everything to piece together and fit in everything I want in. Please be patient with me XD updating might get a bit slower from now on because I have a lot going on. Thanks for reading my story :)**

**Akiko: "Hey Kasumi! Guess what!"**

**Kasumi: "What Akiko?"**

**Akiko: "This morning a man came to the door with a delivery and he asked me my name then just before he left, he asked for my AUTOGRAPH! Haha! I must be famous. Ooh, ooh I wonder what I famous for; my good looks? Charm? Intelligence?..."**

**Kasumi: -snorted- "Yeah right, intelligence! Haha!"**

**Akiko: -Pouts- **

**Kasumi: "You do realise that when they ask for your autograph they just want someone's signature to prove that the parcel got there right?"**

**Akiko: -blushes- "Oh... ha..ha..ha... of course!"**

_Is that Kyoko? What's she doing outside that housing agents? Maybe she really did have an argument with her landlords._

Ren stopped the car and wound down the passengers window.

"Evening Mogami-San"

Kyoko jumped back in shock, almost tripping herself up.

_Was that? _She slowly turned round, her eyes widen as she saw who it was. _What's he doing here!_

"E-evening Tsuraga-San" She murmured shyly.

"Are you looking at apartments?"

"Wha...oh...haha... No, no. I was just. Err... Daydreaming of where I will live when I'm older" She answered slightly over enthusiastically.

"You want to live in a small one bed roomed apartment when you're older?" He said raising an eye brow.

"Well... I didn't want to have to higher expectations" She smiled

"Fair point. But aren't you going to be Japans no.1 top actress then?"He asked jokingly.

"We'll see" She *sighed* "Good night Tsuraga-San" she turned down the street and began to walk away.

Ren *Sighed* "Good Night."... "Kyoko" He whispered.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"KYOKO!"

Kyoko threw her hand up to cover her mouth "SORRY Moko!"

"Ergh... Kyoko! What is up with you!" A sodden looking Kanae glared up at the girl angrily tapping her foot.

"It's just it was heavy and I couldn't hold on to it. Sorry Kotonami-San" The ginger haired girl stared down on a soaked Kanae, to see her looking rather frustrated. She also noticed a slightly large pool of water and a rather empty looking bucket.

Kyoko's condition was getting even worse. Last night she wandered through the park and sat on a park bench till the early hours of the morning. She hadn't eaten anything substantial for two days either. Large bags where beginning to form under her eyes and her skin was getting paler by the hour.

_Sawara-San is back from the filming shoot. I'll go talk to him. He might know what I can do._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

By now it was four o'clock and Kyoko was slowly lugging herself over to the Love Me department to get changed when, Bam!

"Mogami-San... You really ought to watch where you're going that's the second time this week! Or are you doing it on purpose?" Ren chuckled. But to his surprise he wasn't rushed with a sudden fluster of sorrys. In fact the girl had been completely knocked off her feet and was now lying on the floor trying to push herself up.

"s...o...rr...y... Tsuraga-san" She apologised audibly in a whisper

Ren reached down and pulled the girl to her feet "Are you ok Mogami-san?" He asked furrowing his eye brows.

she whispered tiredly. "I'm fine I was just looking for the Love Me department... You haven't seen Sawara-San anywhere have you?"

"No, not recently I guess he's still in his office."

"oh... thank you." She turned and walked away from the two men.

She wandered over to the nearest door and opened it, taking a step inside she stared around blankly for a brief moment until see realised that she had walked in the janitors closet. Letting out a deep *sigh* she dropped her head walked out of the closet slowly closing the door behind her. She stumbled and started to make her way down the corridor to the Love Me department.

Yashiro and Ren exchanged a worried glance, to which Yashiro then pointed out that he should go and try to find out what was wrong. While Yashiro himself would try to find Sawara-San. And with no objections Ren swiftly made his way down the hallway after her.

_What's wrong with her? It's worse than I thought isn't it._

Kyoko stumbled a few more feet before she felt a firm hand tighten round her wrist, she would have jumped with shock if she had the energy but instead she just let out a weak *gasp*.

Ren pulled her towards him. She fell straight into his chest. He slipped his arm around her waist to help steady her.

She would usually have objected to such an intimate contact but she was far too tired right now.

Ren started to make his way back down the corridor again to Yashiro's office.

He looked down at the girl he was holding. All he could think about was how vulnerable she felt; her body had fallen limp in his arms and was shaking slightly. It felt like at any moment she would just collapse.

He pushed open the door to Yashiro's office and walked over to a rather unstable looking swivel chair and gently sat kyoko down. Lowering himself onto one knee he knelt in front of her.

"What's wrong Mogami-Chan? Please tell me" Ren pleaded. He took one of her hands in his and squeezed it lightly.

"Mogami-Chan"

She took in a deep breath then exhaled it in a deep sigh. "I'm so tired Ren. I'm so, so tired" there was a sorrowful plead behind her voice a distressed plead that said _"Please help me"._

Ren froze. She said his name. He had wanted to hear her say his name for a long time now. And only in his dreams had she done. But now she had said it with such ease. _Stop it. _He thought. He wouldn't let himself take it to heart, she was vulnerable and this was not the time.

Pushing his thoughts aside he started in a stern voice "Mogami-Chan. Tell Me What's Wrong." He placed his other hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him.

Taking a quiet *gasp* and trying not to let her tears escape she said weakly "I don't have anywhere to go" she held her breath and *sniffed*.

"How long has this been going on?" he questioned furrowing his eye brows deeper.

"Three days." She lowered her head again.

Ren *sighed* "why did you tell me?... Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Kyoko was hit by an overwhelming sense of guilt that she had let him down. "I-I, I'm SO Sorry Tsuraga-San... I just... I wanted to but I thought that I would be able to find somewhere, B-But they, they where all really expensive and I wanted to tell Moko... I mean... Kotonami-San but she was outside of Tokyo doing a shoot where she couldn't get signal and Sawara-San was with her too... I was trying to find him before and, and that's when I walked into you." She gasped, shaking her head "I-I didn't want to bother you so I didn't, I didn't, d-didn..."

Kyoko burst into tears, taking frequent *gasps*. She put her hands over her face in a weak attempt to stop her emotions tearing out.

Ren was stunned. He had never seen Kyoko this sad before let alone cry and yet here she was, pouring her heart out in front of him and all he had done was stand there looking gobsmacked.

"I'm so sorry Tsuraga-San" kyoko whimpered.

He swiftly lifted her up out of the chair. Before she knew it she was on her tiptoes, hands palm down against his chest. A muffled gasp escaped her lips as he wrapped his arms around her and a tender hand held her head against his chest. "There's nothing to be sorry about." He whispered in her ear.

She felt his embrace tighten. She could hear his steady heart beat trough the thin linens of his shirt. The deep sound echoed through her head. Then finally she gave in.

Ren gazed down at the girl sleeping peacefully in his arms. _She looks so beautiful._


	6. Mix up's

**Hi sorry about all the confusion with Kanae, I had a name mix up and thought that kanae's family name was Momose (no idea where I got that from). She says to Ren "Moko... I mean Kotonami-san" just so that he knows who she on about but Ren already knows that she calls Kanae Moko. Sorry for all the confusion it should be updated now to make sense :) **

**Kasumi: "Akiko!"**

**Akiko: "Ha...ha..ha...Yes Kasumi?"**

**Kasumi: "How the hell did you get the names mixed up!"**

**Akiko: -Shrugs- "well I was on Wikipedia looking up the characters names and I must have gotten the characters mixed up." **

**Kasumi: "What the hell! Look... Kanae Kotonami:**** Kanae and kyoko have a need for a true friend, and ultimately find that in each other, the two become best friends. Kyoko likes to call her "Moko"."**

**Kasumi: "Then... Momose Itsumi: ****Was acting as Hongo Mizuki in Dark Moon...That's all it says on her!"**

**Akiko: -staring blankly at the computer screen-**

**Kasumi: "Geez Akiko, you're so stupid. In fact is it even possible for anyone to be that stupid!"**

**Akiko: "Well duuu... Obviously because you're saying I am, and that would have to be possible if I was a stupid as you're saying I am, which I'm not, so that makes you the stupid one...Ha!"**

**Kasumi: "You know what Akiko, just shut up!"**

**This chapter was solely to clear up the confusion. Sorry again.**


	7. The Three Idiots

**Hi Everyone, thanks for reading XD All of my mistakes should be cleared up now but I'm sure they'll probably be more on the way :S please tell me if you notice any :)**

**Akiko: "Hey Kasumi, why do they call an orange, an orange?"**

**Kasumi: "Err... What?"**

**Akiko: "You know... the fruit."**

**Kasumi: "I don't know... Because it's orange?"**

**Akiko: "Then why don't they call a lemon a yellow or an apple a green?"**

**Kasumi: "Because they're other fruits that are green and others that are yellow."**

**Akiko: "What about a carrot though?"**

**Kasumi: "Akiko that's a vegetable not a fruit."**

**Akiko: "But still... And what's with a Blueberry! Was the person who named that colour blind, it's Bloody Purple!"**

**Kasumi: "Yeah... Akiko, most people tend to just go with it. I don't think anyone really cares."**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Ren raised an eye brow. He slipped his hand into his pocket and retrieved the mobile. 'Caller ID: Yashrio' Ren rolled his eyes and got to his feet.

"Please excuse me Mogami-San I need to take this"

Not hearing a reply he got to his feet and headed out of the room.

Once he was out side he closed the door behind him and flipped open the device raising it to his ear "Hello?" He answered.

"Tsuraga-San." Ren heard Yashiro's voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes Yashrio?" Ren replied quite plainly making it clear that he was already tired of their conversation and had no interest in talking to Yashrio.

"Is she okay?"

Ren could hear muffled voices in the back ground. "Shhh... What? Look I'm trying to... Hey! Get off!" Yashrio sounded rather flustered.

"Yashrio? Hello...?" Ren was begging to get rather frustrated now.

"REN! HELLO." A loud boomed down the phone.

Jolting the device away from his ear Ren replied sharply "Keep your voice down!"

"Ah. Ren. How's my number one Love Me Girl? Is she ok...?" The man on the other end of the line was swinging his hips and pouting slightly.

"Lory?... Yes she's fine."

In the back ground he could hear Yashiro's agitated voice "Lory. Sorry but I really need to speak to him. Please can you give me my phone back?" Ren leaned back against the wall. _This is going to take awhile isn't it. _He thought to himself.

"Fine" Ren could hear Lory mumble down the line and reluctantly pass the phone over. Yashiro let out a relived *sigh*. "Sorry about that. I have Sawara-San and Takarada-San with me. So is Mogami-Chan okay? Did you find out what was wrong with her?"

"For the last time, Yes. She's fine. And yes she told me." Ren sounded rather blank.

"Ok. Well where are you? We were supposed to meet in my office." Yashrio sounded confused.

"My place." Ren said with no change in his tone, like it wasn't unusual and he hadn't said anything weird at all.

"At your Pla... Tsuraga-San. What the hell! Why..."

Ren butted in mid sentence "Wait just let me..."

Yashiro cut him off and was now shouting down the phone "You mean I had to get Sawara-San out of a meeting just for you to go swanning off back to YOUR Place!... You know, When Lory over heard it was about Mogami-San he wouldn't leave me alone, and now I'm stuck with him blabbering about how his star Love Me member being ill. Do you know how annoying he is!"

"Hey Yashrio, that's mean!" Ren could hear Lory whining at him in the back ground.

Ren was begging to get fed up, Even though it as somewhat amusing to hear Lory and Yashrio arguing (Which practically never happened.) But right now Ren just wanted to be back with Kyoko.

After several more moments of Yashrio and Lory's childish bickering, Ren's gentlemanly composure blew "Just shut up and listen would you!"

The two men on the other end of the line went dead as they heard the terrifying voice that broke out from Ren's lips.

"Thank you..."

Ren regained his composure and began to explain everything. Of course leaving out the part where he had hugged Kyoko, he couldn't do with being teased by these three stupid men right now.

He continued to explain how she had nowhere to go and how she'd passed out. "So she's staying with me." He finished.

The three men exchanged a big grin and all began at once. "Ohh. Ren..." "Stopped standing by the side line then?" "Ohh... Ren's taken Mogami-San back to his place for the night" ".La!" Lory was now making silly kissing noises down the phone.

"What! No. It's nothing like that! She needs somewhere to stay." The three men carried on. "Oh just shut up. I'm hanging up now."

"Good night Renny!" "Sweet dreams!" "Say night to Mogami-San from us."

Angrily he snapped the device shut. It let out a loud 'Slap'. Ren flinched.

_That was loud. I wonder if she heard us talking?_

Turning back to face the door he cautiously extended a hand and gently pushed open the door. He took a step into the room, closed the door and warily tiptoed over to Kyoko.

It was dark outside and the only light was that of a street lamp which flicked through the gap in the curtains slightly illuminating the room. Ren swallowed nervously and knelt down beside her bed. A thin luminous glow clearly outlined her every curve. His breath began to get heavier as he stared down at the girl in front of him who was peacefully encased by her dreams. She turned over and was now facing him, one of her hands rested by her side while the over was flopped lazily over her stomach. He watched the gradual rise and fall of her chest as she breathed steadily. Her lips where parted slightly and she wore a soft smile. Ren noticed her eyes begging to flicker every now and again.

_What's she dreaming about I wonder._

Ren's mind began to run away with him as he averted his gaze down her arm, staring at the cupped hand lying by her side, Ren slowly outstretched a hand and slipped his fingers through hers, she let out a soft moan and then returned back to her silent sleep._ Her hands are so warm. _He felt the heat rush to his cheeks as he realised that he was actually holding her hand in his.

An unsteady voice brought him back out of his daze. "Tsuraga-San..." Kyoko whispered from her sleep.

"Don't worry Mogami-San, I'm right here." He said leaning over her and placing a tender kiss on her fore head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was morning. The rising sun lit up the room in a bright yellow haze.

Kyoko reluctantly opened her eyes and let out a tired yawn. She could see dust particles floating in the air, she watched them as they flickered and drifted above her head. It was like something out of a fairy tale and she was the princess awaiting the rescue of her prince charming. Then her consciousness began to bring her back to reality. She sat up slightly and rubbed her eyes with the hand that had been lying across her stomach. Realising that her other hand was restrained she looked down to see a kneeling man flopped over the bed face down into the covers and his fingers entwined with hers.

The man sleepily raised his head and greeted her warmly with "Good morning Mogami-San."

Ren had stayed all night by the side of his spare bed; he hadn't wanted kyoko to wake up in a strange bed not knowing where she was. So he figured it would be best if she woke up to see him there. Though many times in the night he had contemplated climbing into bed with her so he could get a proper night's sleep but he figured that her waking up to see him in the same bed might alarm her even more than waking up not knowing where she was, so he had stayed knelt on the floor with his hand in hers.

"Morning, Tsuraga-San" She replied rather confusedly. Then she recalled all that had happened the night before and a rose blush began to warm her cheeks.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked shuffling to sit up properly.

"Yes thank you" She didn't want to admit it to Ren but it was actually the best night's sleep she'd had in weeks.

"Good."

Still feeling the same warmth on her hand as before she looked down to see that their hands where still intertwined. She became rather flustered and Ren noticing this slipped his hand from hers and rose to his feet.

"Well Mogami-San, now that you're up I'll prepare breakfast." He said making his way to the door.

"No. Tsuraga-San I'll make it!" Kyoko objected almost falling out of bed.

"Mogami-San, you need to rest, just relax ok?" And with that he left the room knowing that she by now would have figured out where she was.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
